Itou Ami
}}is one of the protagonists of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. Ami is a creative girl, who likes to write stories, with a down to earth personality. Instead of relying on dreams and concepts, Ami believes that everything can be explained based on logic. She seems to be a little cold and hard to interact with as she apparently is annoyed by anything. But the truth is that she feels a little lonely from time to time and is not used to being around people a lot. Additionally, Ami has recently found herself in a situation which is new to her and she has yet to find a way of handling this strange situation. About a year ago, Ami has lost both her mother and her younger sister during a tragic car accident. Ever since then, Ami has started to act a little differently than she used to. While she was generally kind towards others, she now closes herself off from others to prevent being hurt one more time. This behavior got even worse when suddenly Ami’s best friend disappeared without a trace. Unable to deal with the loss, Ami has started to alienate herself from the people around her and had almost become a complete loner. But then she met Momozaki Rikka, a girl who had just moved to town with her family. Even though Ami didn’t feel comfortable around Rikka, Rikka stayed close to Ami and helped her to overcome the pain Ami couldn’t overcome. With Rikka’s help, Ami couldn’t only step on a new path, while leaving the sadness and loneliness behind, but also gained the power to transform into one of the Guardian Stars. Together with the powers of Rosa and Rikka, Ami was able to transform into Guardian Angel Cavetta, the Guardian Angel of dreams, who has the powers to access a person’s pure dream. Basic Information *'Full name:' Itou, Ami *'In Japanese:' 伊藤空美 (いとう あみ) *'Alias:' N/A *'Nickname:' Amy *'Birthdate:' February 24th *'Birthplace:' Hisakata, Toyama (Japan) *'Zodiac:' Pisces *'Height:' 1.65 m (5″5) *'Weight:' 57 kg *'Blood Type:' B Fears and Dreams Since Ami believes that phobias are irrational fears, she would never describe them as such and usually would deny that she has any fears. However, like any other person, Ami does have fears, such as being afraid of losing another person she cares about. This fear was mainly triggered by the tragic death of her sister and her mother one year ago. After that, Ami has started to close herself off around others so that she won’t have to fear losing someone she loves once again. Also, even though, ever since the accident, Ami and her father don’t have the best relationship, Ami is terribly afraid of losing him as well, as he still is important to her. Another fear Ami has, but usually tries to hide is her fear of ghosts. If Ami had to be completely honest, she would have to admit that she is that kind of person who never thought about what dream she will follow in her future. While she did think about it many times in the past, she just never could find an answer to that riddle, so she forgot about it and left it behind again. There sure was a time, when she was five years old, where she dreamt of becoming an author. But up to this date, she kind of had forgotten about that. However, she has always looked up to her mother, who was a popular children’s books author. Still, and even though she likes writing herself, until recently it hasn’t crossed her mind that she could reconnect with her five year old self and become an author just like her mother. Only once it was pointed out by the others how similar Ami looks to her mother, Ami became aware of this possibility and has since tried to work hard to see if she could achieve that dream. Skills *'Athletic skills:' While Ami has never been seen practicing any kind of sport, it seems like she actually is quite athletic, as she knows how to dance. She probably got this skill from Yumi, her best friend, who loves dancing more than anything else. Additionally, Ami is known to be able to jump very high and throw quite far. She even can run quite fast and seems to be quite strong; strong enough to fight some people, which, however, she would never do. *'Academic skills:' Since Ami doesn’t seem to have any problems in school, it can be assumed that her academic skills are at least average, if not even above average. Whenever she’s caught in a problem, she will find the solution to said problem rather fast and might even have the right strategy to help others with their hardships as well. Yet, she’s not very good at explaining things to others. *'Additional skills:' Thanks to her creativity, Ami knows how to describe things, even when those things can’t be explained by logic – which Ami likes to rely on a lot. She doesn’t have any problems imagining things that aren’t ordinary and has got a pretty easy time writing them down as well. History Ami has lived with her family in Hisakata ever since she was born. They have always lived in the same house and have always had the same neighbors. And of course, Ami has always been best friends with Yumi. To sum it up, for the longest time, Ami seemed to live a pretty normal, uninteresting, life in Hisakata, with her family and her best friend. But things changed fast, when her mother Itou Haruna and her younger sister Itou Asuka passed away. While Ami and her father where at home, Haruna had picked up Asuka, who was supporting a friend that has worked at the theater of a neighboring town. It was on a Saturday night and it was raining, when Ami wondered why her mother and sister didn’t come home, she was as worried that she couldn’t sleep all night. And after receiving the terrible news in the morning, Ami wasn’t able to sleep for several weeks. It was that weekend when Ami’s life suddenly changed drastically. After this weekend, Ami has become cold towards everyone but Yumi, who had promised her she would always be there for her and fight for Ami’s wellbeing. But then, Yumi suddenly disappeared, leaving Ami all alone. Of course Ami wouldn’t believe that Yumi left just like that and got obsessed with the thought that something serious had happened to her friend. She wanted to go and search for her, but she had no idea where to start. So all she could do is to stay behind and wait for her friend to return. Without anyone to talk to, and having a terrible relationship with her father, Ami couldn’t help it and became lonelier as each day passed by. She could only grasp life again after she met Rikka and decided to start a new life. Physical Appearance Appearance Ami has long, dark purple colored hair, that reaches over shoulders. She usually keeps her hair tied into a low ponytail, which she has usually put over her right shoulder. She wears a lavender colored hair clip in her hair to prevent her bangs to completely cover her eyes. Her eyes are purple colored. In the second half of the series, Ami wears her hair more often opened, but is also seen wearing her hair in a normal ponytail. In terms of height is Ami, who is 1.65 m (5″5) tall, slightly taller than the average of the team, while being only 3cm shorter than Sapphie, who is the second tallest of the girls. Clothing Style Ami really likes to wear normal, non-flashy or branded clothes. She doesn’t care much who produced her clothes as she doesn’t pay attention to brands anyway. She simply likes to wear clothes that fit for the occasion she is attending. She doesn’t want people to recognize her based on the clothes she wears and thus would never wear Lolita or punk fashion. She is also n real fan of accessories. While a small amount is alright, she is resistant from wearing more accessories than necessary. In general, the only accessories she wears are her hair clip and the golden pendant that previously belonged to her mother. Outfits In civilian Ami wears a black colored T-shirt, which she wears underneath a silver colored jacket. The sleeves of the jacket only reach to the elbows, with their ends being rolled up and held up by a black colored button. The jacket has on each side five white gems attached to its collar. She wears a purple skirt, which is slightly pleated and has a black ribbon, which is tried to a small bow at the height of the waistband, sewn onto its left side. She wears dark brown boots with dark red trims and several dark red linings. Around her neck, she wears her spade-shaped golden pendant. During winter, she wears a long sleeved, white colored top which she wears underneath a brown vest. She wears the vest, which has white fur inside, closed, while a part of the vest is covered by the scarf she wears. The scarf has a purple/white checkered design. Ami wears dark blue pants and brown boots in cowboy style, that reach up to her knees. In the latter two seasons, Ami wears a lavender colored top, whose sleeves don’t cover her shoulders. The sleeves, as well as the upper part of the top, consist of a frills layer, while the remaining top is covered by the beige, sleeveless, vest she wears. The vest shows to have two buttons, one golden, butterfly shaped, button and one simple, brown button right beneath the butterfly shaped one. She usually keeps the vest closed. She wears simple, black colored pants, and white sandals with dark brown heels. During winter, she wears a dark purple colored T-shirt, whose sleeves are extended by a white fabric, that reaches down to her wrist and has a dark blue fabric sewn onto its ends. The sleeves of the purple T-shirt also have these dark blue fabrics attached to their ends. She wears a pale pink colored shawl around her neck. The dark blue jeans she wears have a slight vintage look, which would reveal her skin, if she wasn’t wearing black tights underneath. She wears a white colored belt around her hips and flat, cocoa brown colored ankle boots as her footwear. While attending middle school, Ami wore the official female school uniform of the Nishiyama Middle School. It consisted of a short-sleeved, purple colored shirt with a tie tied around the collar. The tie is purple colored and stays the color in each grade. The shirt displays the symbol of the school, a white wing, at the pocket on the left. She wore a black colored, pleated skirt with a purple trim, black/white sneakers as well as the uniform’s black stockings with purple trims. General Information Personality After an incident that has changed Ami’s life completely, Ami had become really cold and distant towards other people. She usually prefers to stay away from strangers and thus might not answer when being talked to. She appears to be very arrogant to someone who has just met her. But Ami is not arrogant at all. She’s just trying to protect herself from more pain and from losing another person she cares for. She feels terribly lonely, but can’t get herself to act friendlier towards others, as she still hasn’t gotten over the incident that has changed her life. Sometimes, she even wonders if it isn’t for the best if she stayed alone forever. But the real Ami hasn’t always been that way. In the past, she was friendlier and a lot opener towards others and she would also listen to everyone’s ideas, thoughts and opinions, even when she wouldn’t agree with them. She would discuss several problems with others, hoping that they find a fitting conclusion for everyone. While she’s also been rather calm back then, she wasn’t afraid of meeting new people and becoming friends with them, as she didn’t have to fear losing them as she does today. Then one day, Ami met the popular idol Rikka, who had just moved to Hisakata. As Ami has no interest in the idol culture, Ami didn’t recognize her and also didn’t ask her for a sign or anything else that a fan would demand. For Rikka, this non-fan behavior of Ami seemed like a refreshment and thus decided to stay with Ami for a while. At this time, Ami has been mainly a calm spot for Rikka, to calm down from being recognized by everyone. But as the two talked – though due to Ami’s cold personality, Rikka was mainly talking – Rikka grew more interested in this girl next to her. And so she tried to befriend with Ami and even ended up influencing her without noticing. After spending days with Rikka, Ami had started to change back to her old self, while still remaining some traits that she had gathered while staying away from everyone else. While she couldn’t fully start being opened towards strangers, she at least has started to talk with them again, answering their questions and helping them when they are in problems. She would also hold discussions with others again, but nowadays, she’d be more strict with it and bringing nonsense into a serious conversation has become a no-go for her. As Ami likes her life to be normal, she doesn’t like it when people start acting out of the ordinary, or when people start goofing around on a serious topic. Yet, that doesn’t mean that Ami doesn’t make jokes. Even if it’s rare, she may also act up and will try to be funny. To her, however, these rare moments are always failures as Ami believes that she can’t be funny. Additionally, a new side, that Ami has so far never shown was found. This side is the side where she feels flattered for being praised for doing something. It mostly happens when Ami tells her friends about the stories she’s written or ideas she has. To her, writing and making up ideas is nothing special, and thus she also would never consider it as such. Thus, when someone points out that she is amazing for being able to write and being creative, Ami may end up blushing. She will make sure people know that it is nothing special, but something completely normal, for her at least. Relationships Before their death, Ami used to have a very good relationship with her mother, and especially with her younger sister. As children, Ami and Asuka would do anything together. They would draw, write and make up stories together. Their favorite kind of story was the one where a lonely girl meets a magical wolf and then follows that wolf into its world. This story was always based on Asuka’s love for wolves, which then later was taken over by Ami, as she also ended up liking wolves, despite finding them more scary than cute. By the end of the day, Ami and Asuka would always present their stories to their mother, a children’s books author, who may have not put these stories in any of her books but would always tell the two to never stop dreaming and making up new stories. When the two passed away, Ami had suddenly lost both of it; she would never be able to write a wolf story again and could never be able to present it to her mother again. The only family member she had left was Itou Ayumu, her father, to whom she didn’t have a very good relationship lately. But it is becoming better again, slowly, but steadily. Etymology Itou - Itou comes from meaning “that one”, combined with meaning “wisteria”. Wisteria is the name of a lavender colored flowerhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lavender_(color)#Light_lavender_.28wisteria.29, and since lavender is a shade of purple, this might refer to Ami’s theme color which is purple. Ami - Ami is a Japanese feminine given name, which comes from meaning “sky” and meaning “beauty”. Combined, Ami means “beauty of the sky”, which may be a reference towards the main series, Guardian Angels Of The Sky, which is based on the sky. Itou Ami: Discography The character Itou Ami is voiced by the Japanese voice actress Uchida Maaya, who has provided several image and character songs for her. These songs either appear in Ami's featured episodes or are released within the vocal albums of the series. The songs provided for Ami are either solos, sung by Uchida Maaya alone, or are duets/group songs along with other characters. Solo Songs * : Ami's first character song produced for the second season of the series. It is featured in the first vocal album released for the season. * : Ami's second character song produced for the second season of the series. It is featured in the second vocal album released for the season. * : Ami's third character song produced for the third season of the series. It is featured in the vocal album released for the season. * : Ami's fourth character song produced for the third season of the series. It is featured in the special Christmas album released for the season. * : Ami's fifth character song produced for the final season of the series. It is featured in the vocal album released for the season. Duets & Group Songs * : A duet of of Sakura Ayane, Rikka's voice actress, and Uchida Maaya, Itou Ami's voice actress. * : A group song of Minotori Ema's voice actress Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Aoba Sapphie's voice actress, and Uchida Maaya, Ami's voice actress. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. * : Cover of the opening song of the fourth season provided by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists. Trivia *Ami could be represented by the Lavender, which means "faithful" in the language of flowers. References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters